Wrys (character)
Wrys (リフ Rifu, Rif in the Japanese version) is a playable character from the Archanea Series of Fire Emblem. A curate from Talys, Wrys joins Marth to defend his country from the invasion of the Galder Pirates. Wrys is one of few characters removed from Mystery of the Emblem, although he is reinstated in the DS remakes. In New Mystery of the Emblem, Wrys will offer the Avatar the option to shave their head bald at the end of Chapter 3x, provided that he survives the chapter. Profile War of Shadows Wrys makes his first appearance in Chapter 1 of Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, where he emerges from his abode in a Talys village to offer his healing abilities to Marth's army. He will then aid Marth in bringing the War of Shadows to an end, thereafter constructing a monastery in Altea to care for children who were orphaned during the war. War of Heroes Chronologically, Wrys reappears in Prologue IV of New Mystery of the Emblem, where he volunteers to support the 7th Platoon's through his healing capabilities. His entrance is one that is unwittingly comical, as he does so while Luke is in the midst of fantasising over the prospect of a female Cleric joining his platoon's ranks. As Luke is stunned into silence by Wrys's unexpected appearance, Wrys, completely oblivious to his display of lascivious impropriety, mistakenly deduces that he has contracted an illness. In spite of this rather awkward introduction, Wrys will faithfully aid the 7th Platoon until they are recognised as full-fledged knights at the end of Prologue VIII. Wrys is later encountered in Chapter 3x of New Mystery of the Emblem, where he is ambushed by a small force of assassins led by Clarisse in the northern mountains of Macedon. Initially resigning himself to his imminent demise, Wrys is eventually rescued by Marth and the Avatar, who intervene in the nick of time to protect him from being slain. Wrys thereafter repays them by helping them to end the War of Heroes, thereafter living out the remainder of his days in the same monastery that he built, periodically aiding fresh recruits of the Altean army with his healing abilities. Personality Like a majority of the cast appearing in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and Mystery of the Emblem, Wrys suffers from a lack of proper character development, owing to the minor role that he plays in the games. Nevertheless, it is still possible to deduce certain traits that stand out as integral parts of his personality. For one, it can be observed that Wrys is a magnanimous individual, more than willing to provide assistance where possible, a fact that is proven through his readiness to support the 7th Platoon through his healing abilities. This benevolence of his is also explicated through his base conversations with the Avatar in New Mystery of the Emblem, where he reveals that he has constructed a monastery in Altea following the end of the War of Darkness for the express purpose of sheltering orphaned children. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |20% |0% |0% |10% |10% |20% |0% |0% |} Promotion Gains Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment |} Base Stats Promotion Gains Class Sets |} Growth Rates ; Default |-|Curate= |20% |0% |20% |20% |20% |40% |0% |45% |} |-|Bishop= |20% |0% |30% |25% |20% |40% |0% |35% |} ; Reclassing Options |-|Cavalier/Paladin= |40% |20% |0% |30% |10% |40% |20% |10% |} |-|Dracoknight= |30% |15% |0% |25% |25% |40% |15% |15% |} |-|Archer/Sniper= |40% |15% |0% |25% |30% |40% |15% |5% |} |-|Myrmidon/Swordmaster= |50% |15% |0% |25% |25% |40% |10% |10% |} |-|Mage= |20% |0% |40% |25% |15% |40% |0% |25% |} |-|Sage= |20% |0% |30% |25% |20% |40% |0% |35% |} Support Relationships ; Supports None ; Supported by |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment |-|Prologue= |} |-|Main Story= Base Stats Promotion Gains Class Sets |} Growth Rates ; Default |-|Curate= |30% |0% |30% |30% |30% |50% |5% |50% |} |-|Bishop= |30% |0% |40% |35% |30% |50% |0% |Res= 40% |} ; Reclassing Options |-|Cavalier/Paladin= |50% |15% |10% |40% |20% |50% |30% |15% |} |-|Dracoknight= |40% |10% |5% |35% |35% |50% |25% |20% |} |-|Archer/Sniper= |50% |10% |10% |35% |40% |50% |25% |10% |} |-|Myrmidon/Swordmaster= |50% |10% |10% |35% |40% |50% |20% |15% |} |-|Mage= |30% |0% |50% |35% |25% |50% |0% |30% |} |-|Sage= |30% |0% |40% |35% |30% |50% |0% |40% |} Support Relationships ; Supports *None ; Supported by |} Support Conversations |} Fire Emblem Heroes Description ;Kindly Priest :''Humble priest of Talys who likes a quiet life. Despises battle, preferring to heal allies. Appears in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. Base Stats Rarity: Staff |Skill= Heal }} Staff |Skill= Heal }} Staff |Skill= Heal }} Staff |Skill= Reconcile Imbue }} Staff |Skill=- }} Skills Weapon Assist Special Passive Quotes ''Shadow Dragon'' Recruit conversation Death Quote ''Heroes'' :Wrys/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ''Shadow Dragon'' Altean Healer "Wrys built a monastery and spent his remaining years caring for children who had lost their parents in the war." ''Mystery of the Emblem'' Altean Healer "Wrys spent the rest of his days in a monastery in Altea. He often lent a helping hand to prospective knights." Non-Canon Appearances Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. Although Wrys does not directly appear in-game, he makes a cameo appearance when Marth performs his special ability, Lodestar. Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Wrys is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia *Regardless of his class, Wrys retains his bald head during battle. *Wrys' Cipher card is a bit of an inside joke, as he is carrying the vulnerary that replaced him in Mystery of the Emblem. **Similarly, in Heroes ''Wrys' artwork depicts him holding out a Stamina Potion. Gallery es:Wrys Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters